1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a wall outlet assembly, and more particularly to a wall outlet assembly having two rotatable bases, on which sockets are defined, respectively and rotatably equipped at opposite sides of a housing of the wall outlet assembly. By properly turning the two bases to a desired position, plugs can be easily inserted into the sockets on the two bases.
2. Description of Related Arts
With reference to FIG. 8, a general conventional wall outlet is constructed by a housing (50) with a top plate and a bottom plate. On the top plate, multiple first pairs of first holes (51) and second holes (52) are defined, wherein each second hole (52) corresponds to a pair of first holes (51) to form a complete socket. At the bottom plate, at least one plug with a grounding blade (not shown) and two contact blades (not shown) is provided. Inside the housing (50), multiple conductive plates that electrically connect with the plug are arranged therein and respectively correspond to the sockets formed by the holes (51, 52).
After the plug is electrically inserted into an outlet that is generally located on the wall in the house, all sockets on the housing (50) are faced away from the wall. However, since most wires are usually laid out along the joint between the floor and the wall, users must slightly bend the wires to make the plugs of these wires can directly insert into the sockets.
To overcome the mentioned shortcomings, a wall outlet assembly in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a wall outlet assembly with two rotatable bases on which sockets are formed, whereby plugs are able to be directly connected with the sockets by turning the bases at any desired angle without bending wires.
To accomplish the objective, the wall outlet has a housing with two opposite sides where two bases are respectively and rotatably equipped, wherein each base has at least one socket formed thereon for electrical connection with a plug.